Right Next to You
by BlackRosetheVampire
Summary: Kagome can't get to sleep. Her and Inuyasha have a long talk. oneshot.


*****Author's note: okay, here's another oneshot. This one was inspired by The Lion King's 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight?' The duet between Nala and Simba. I love that song. I hope you like it!! I think I might make it a song fic.**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, nothing. I don't even have the DVD's yet.**

**Right Next to You**

It was late at night. Kagome was still up. Everyone around her was sleeping. Kagome didn't know where Inuyasha was, and assumed he was in a tree sleeping somewhere. She was sitting in front of the fire, watching it die down.

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree he was in, watching Kagome and the others.

"What are you still doing awake?" he asked quietly, but still making her jump.

"I couldn't get to sleep," she whispered. She shivered. She couldn't get to sleep because she was too cold. She just wanted to snuggle up with Inuyasha. _**'Wow, where did that thought come from?'**_ she thought.

Inuyasha took off his robe of the fire rat, and draped it around her. She pulled it tightly around herself.

"Thanks," she said softly. She loved his smell. The robe of the fire rat smelled like him.

Inuyasha sat a ways away from her, watching her. He had so many things he had to tell her, and his heart told him now was the right time to do it. He wanted to be right next to her. But he was afraid that she'd turn away from him if she knew everything about his past. He wanted to tell her everything. Even that he loved her.

* * *

Kagome knew Inuyasha was watching her. She knew he was holding back things from her. She knew he was hiding something from her, but she didn't know what. She just wanted to have him tell her, and be caring like she knew he was inside. She loved him, and she wanted him to trust her. She always wanted to be near him, and have his arms around her. The feeling was starting to become unbearable.

Inuyasha was on the other side of the fire. Kagome got up and walked to him. She sat down next to him, and rested her head on his shoulder. He unconsciously put an arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

Kagome sighed. She liked being like this with Inuyasha. For once, they were in perfect harmony, not fighting. It was nice. The atmosphere in the air was different now. Inuyasha finally gave in and decided to tell her about his past.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. She was glad that he put his arms around her. She was warming up now and she was comfortable.

"Kagome, I want to tell you about my past, everything..." and he started on his story. On how he had killed demons from a very young age, and to hiding and finding food for himself, and even about how he had wanted to become a full demon.

"You're different now," Kagome stated.

Inuyasha hated how he could hurt her. With his hands, and the way he treats her. He hated that about himself. "Really?"

Kagome grabbed his hand. She smiled at him. "I know you're different now. You don't want to become full demon anymore, right?"

"No, not anymore," Inuyasha mumbled. _**'Not since you told me you loved me as a half demon.'**_

He looked at her again. Her face glowed from the light of the fire. He thought she looked beautiful. Kagome stared back at him and thought the same.

Inuyasha looked at her, and realized that, to him, she was breakable. She was fragile, and his world was dangerous too her. _He _was dangerous to her, even more so when he turned into a full demon.

"Kagome, I don't want to hurt you anymore," Inuyasha stated.

"What? You don't hurt me," Kagome lied. _**'At least, I don't want to be hurt over you.'**_

"I know I do. When we get into fights," Inuyasha stated. _**'Why do we even get into fights?'**_

"You just make me mad. It doesn't hurt me," Kagome lied again.

"Kagome, I don't want to get into a fight tonight," Inuyasha whispered. _**'I never want to fight anymore.'**_

Kagome started to say something else, but she was cut off by something pressing to her lips. She saw Inuyasha right in front of her eyes. His eyes were closed, and he was kissing her. Kagome's eyes slowly closed. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered when he pulled away. "I have since the very beginning."

"I love you too," Kagome whispered back, and she pulled his head down to kiss him again.

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her back. He was so happy that she didn't turn away from him. His heart beat loudly in his chest. Kagome thought her heart was about to break through her ribs it was beating so fast.

* * *

After they were done kissing, they just sat in silence, enjoying one another's company. Kagome was comfortable now. She was warm sitting next to Inuyasha, with his arms around her, and with his robe.

"Inuyasha, I always want to be right next to you," Kagome whispered after a few minutes.

"That sounds good to me," he replied.

Kagome smiled. She touched the side of his face. He put his hand on top of hers.

"I promise to always be right next to you," Inuyasha whispered. He meant it. He would always be there to protect her.

Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder again. Inuyasha's arms were still around Kagome, and he leaned his head on hers.

Eventually Kagome fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms, and he held her while she slept. He watched her, and he jumped into a tree with her. He stayed up the whole night watching her.

* * *

Just before the others woke, and Kagome did, he set her on her sleeping bag and jumped back up to the tree.

When everyone woke up, Inuyasha was up in the tree watching them all. He was mostly watching Kagome.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. _**'Did he really promise to always be right next to me?'**_

Inuyasha caught her eyes. He smiled and jumped down from his tree. He stood next to her.

The group started to walk to the next village. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and walked with the others. And they started their next adventure together.

*******Author's note: hey, this is the end. And it **_**is **_**a oneshot. I'm not going to continue it. I want you guys to check out my other stories. Please? Thanks for reading and please review!!**


End file.
